Zeus
|- | |} Zeus (Jupiter) is one of the Ancient God of the Greco-Roman era. He is commonly known as the KING OF THE GODS. Zeus is famous for his many affairs and is also known to punish those that lie or break oaths. Because of this he is represented as the god of justice and mercy, the protector of the weak, and the punisher of the wicked The Titanomachy Zeus was the youngest child of Kronos, the Titan king, and his sister/wife Rhea. Kronos had risen to power by dethroning his father Ouranos, and learned from his mother Gaea that he was fated to be overthrown by his own child as well. Determined to retain his omnipotence, Zeus' father consecutively devoured Hestia, Hades, Demeter, Poseidon, and Hera at birth. Rhea was appalled by her husband's savagery and devised a scheme that would spare the unborn god from this fate. Secretly giving birth on Mount Ida, leaving Zeus under the care of the sacred goat Amaltheia, as Rhea quickly returned to Mount Othrys and tricked Kronos into swallowing a disguised stone instead. Raised by Amaltheia Zeus learned of his destiny and heritage from his mother when he reached adulthood. With her help, he was able to infiltrate Kronos' palace and secure a position as his father's cup bearer. Zeus knew he would need the support of his imprisoned siblings and gave Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, forcing him to regurgitate the captive gods. He quickly persuaded his freed brothers and sisters to help him take revenge against their tyrannical father and declared war against him. After eleven long years of fighting, the gods emerged victorious with the aid of the Cyclopes and Hecatonchires whom Zeus had freed from Tartarus. Personally eviscerating Kronos with his own weapon, casting his remains into Tartarus the deepest pit in the Underworld and banishing his followers to the abyss Zeus divided the earth between himself and his brothers with Hades receiving the Underworld and Poseidon seizing the waters while Zeus took heaven for his domain. Marriage to Metis Zeus would take his childhood companion Metis to be his bride after the war. Metis had served the god as his advisor and mentor for much of his life. When his wife was pregnant, Zeus learned that their son was destined to surpass him. Like his father and grandfather before, he tried to forestall this fate and promptly swallowed both Metis and their unborn child. The goddess would give birth to a daughter named Athena who sprung from her father's head when she was fully grown. Marriage to Hera Zeus would take many lovers among goddesses and nymphs but never established another lasting relationship. He eventually turned his attention to Hera. Both beautiful and intelligent, it was only natural that he would be attracted to his sister but she refused to be another 'conquest' for the god. Zeus would not be dissuaded and cunningly disguised himself as an injured bird in Hera's presence in an attempt to seduce her. The sympathetic goddess took him in her arms and gently cuddled what she thought was a defenseless creature before Zeus assumed his true form in her embrace. Although she was embarrassed and outraged by her brother's deception, Hera eventually agreed to be his consort on the condition that he married her. Their wedding was held in grand celebration on Mount Olympus and they were both happy with each other for a time. However, Zeus eventually became restless and it was not long before he began the first of his many affairs. Hera had already bore several children by Zeus and was infuriated by his infidelity, relentlessly hounding his mistresses and their begotten children. Powers and Abilities: *'Immortality' - Zeus was over 6,000 years old and retains the appearance and health of a middle-aged man. He has an infinite lifespan and is not subject to old age. *'Super Strength' - As head god among the Olympians, Zeus was stronger than average, he brutally beat Prometheus with his bare hands almost to the point of unconsciousness. *'Invulnerability' - Zeus was not subject to disease or any other natural causes of death. *'Electrokinesis' - As the Greek god of the sky and thunder, he had the ability to generate lightning bolts. *'Cursing' *Gallery zeusfantasy.jpg zeusstatue.jpg Category:Gods Category:Greek Roman